1. Field
Methods and apparatus consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and a system for secured transfer of application data between electronic devices on a simultaneous touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of multitude of electronic devices, different communication systems have evolved over time. The technologies such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) have evolved to provide long range communication, whereas technologies such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth (BT), and communication through the human body have evolved to provide short range communication.
Communication through the human body is a technology of realizing a data communication using the human body instead of a data communication cable. The human body communication can precisely restrict the communication range differently from a telephone communication and a wireless communication. The human body communication has a low risk of a crossed line and a wiretap as opposed to the telephone and the wireless communication, thereby enabling the communication with naked hands. Almost all the communication methods use radio communication, thereby consuming more power. However, the human body communication will not consume more power.
The transferring of an item from one application in a first electronic device to another application in a second electronic device using the human body as the signal transmission path includes multiple steps to be performed by a user. The user has to navigate multiple screens to perform multiple actions to initiate the item transfer. The applications in the first electronic device are not aware about the consumer/producer of the item in the second electronic device while transferring the item from the first electronic device to the second electronic device through the human body. In this scenario, the user intervention is used. Also, the application in the first electronic device and the application in the second electronic device pair and interact with each other, authentication is used. There are many existing methods of authentication such as password, number lock, pattern lock, and so on, but they include explicit action from the user every time, thereby making the process cumbersome to the user.